Watashi no Otousan no Machigae
by pokemonfan13
Summary: My father once told my mother the other little girl was his greatest mistake, but I never saw her that way. Auish Shiznat, Mika, Kuno
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay newest story from me since it's been like two years, minus this morning, since I've posted anything. I'll try to update this story weekly, emphasis on try, cause I'm still revising _Shizuru's New Friend_. Anyways happy reading

Summery: My father once told my mother the other little girl was his greatest mistake, but I never saw her that way. Auish Shiznat, Mika, Kuno

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created for this show. I don't own the characters of sunrise.

Watashi no Otou-san no Machigae

(My Father's Mistake)

Chapter One:

It was a wonderfully sunny spring day when a knock came to the front door of a two story home. The little girl that lived there with her parents named Natsuki ran to open it in hopes it would be her crimson eyed friend that came to play. Another knock could be heard and Natsuki's impatient attitude reared its' head.

"I'm opening it jeez." the pigtailed girl announced in annoyance. Finally she got the door open only to have her excited face fall.

"You're not Shizuru." she stated in a matter of fact tone not befitting someone so young. The shorter girl she was staring at cocked her head to the side, making a sound that reminded Natsuki of a confused puppy.

_This girl looks weird. Even weirder than Shizuru._ Natsuki couldn't help but think when she noticed the girl's strange hair color. Her long fringe that fell into her eyes was red, but the rest of her long tresses started out brown then halfway down changed to blonde. Her brown eyes stared at Natsuki still confused.

"Excuse me." Natsuki looked up to see the man she had failed to notice earlier. The blonde haired man smiled at the tomboyish girl, "Is your father home?"

"Dad, it's for you!" she yelled to her father, turning her attention back to the other girl, who was now looking around the house from her stand point.

"You have a nice house." her speech was quite good for a kid at only four years old. Natsuki wasn't sure how to reply so she just said the first thing that came to mind, "Um, thanks."

"Who is it, Nat-chan?" her father came into view. A handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like the man standing on the other side of the door, but the other man had lighter eyes than her father. Natsuki blushed, "Dad! I told you not to call me that in front of people!"

"Hai, hai." he waved off her words with a smile; however, when he saw the man and the child he blanched, "Natsuki, go to your room."

"But-" she started, she wanted to know who these people were. The light haired man stopped her, "Now, Natsuki."

"Fine." she huffed, crossing her arms and pouting before walking into the other room, but not to her room. She hid behind the wall to listen to what was going to be said.

"What are you doing here with her?" he spoke in a harsh whisper.

"She deserves to know her sister." the other man spoke calmly.

"That demon child is not my daughter!" Kenji Kuga hissed. The small girl's hand tightened around her guardian's finger. On the other side of the wall Natsuki's eye's widened. Why was her father being so mean? She didn't understand. The calm man's eyes narrowed dangerously, "She wouldn't be here without you. She shares Natsuki-chan's DNA so as far as I'm concerned they are sisters."

"I don't want her. Take her back to that damn woman that talked me into this shit." Natsuki's father growled. The other blonde haired man sighed, "She's living with me now." He looked at his watch, "And I have to go to work in half an hour. Just keep her for the weekend. I'll pick her up on Sunday. We live right down the road now so Natsuki-chan can come over whenever she wants if they do become friends."

Kenji looked ready to protest, but the other man cut him off, "I'm not asking you to claim her, just let her get to know Natsuki-chan."

"Fine." he finally relented with a sigh. The sky blue eyed man bowed his head, "Thank you, Kenji-san."

"Hai, hai." he waved his hand about in the air. He watched as the slightly shorter man knelt in front of the child. He hugged her tightly, "Be a good girl for me, kay?"

"Okay." she nodded. He smiled, pulling her away from him, "That's my little Shadow. I'll be back before you know it. I love you."

"Love you, too, Uncle Allen." the girl replied. He kissed her forehead before standing up to leave. She watched him walk away sadly. Kenji motioned with his hand for her to enter, "Well come in."

The girl obeyed, walking in slowly. Hearing them come towards her, Natsuki hurried to her room before her father could know that she had heard the conversation. She couldn't believe she had a little sister. Her mind was racing with thoughts on how this could have happened. Why would her father not tell her and her mother about the other little girl. She had just made it to her room when Kenji called for her, "Natsuki, come here for a moment!"

"Coming, Father!" she called back. When she got to the living room where her secret sister was she looked up at the man, "Hai, Father?"

"This is Mieshii(pronounced me she holding the e on she an extra second). She's your cousin from the Utashinai prefecture of Hokkaido." he introduced somewhat wrongfully. Green eyes looked up at him for a moment in confusion before looking back to her sister. He, too, looked at the newcomer, "You can share a room with Natsuki."

"Hai, Oto-" a sharp look from him made her change her mind, "I mean Kuga-san." Mieshii bowed her head. Natsuki didn't understand what was going on at all, but her curiosity pushed her onward, "Come on."

She grabbed the girl's hand to drag her and the suitcase to her room. Normally Natsuki didn't let anyone in her room but Shizuru and her parents, on occasion, but this was different. She wanted answers and answers she would get. Once inside her room the older sibling shut the door.

"So," she turned from the door to find her sister wandering around her room. The brown eyed girl stopped her looking to focus on the girl dressed similarly to herself in shorts and a t-shirt. Natsuki continued, "You're my sister."

It was a statement, but Mieshii nodded as if it had been a question.

"How?" was Natsuki's oh-so brilliant question. Mieshii quirked an eyebrow, "How am I suppose to know?"

"Oh." then after a moment in silence Mieshii quizzed her older sibling, "Should I call you Natsuki-itoko(cousin) since Father wants me to call him Kuga-san?"

"Why doesn't Daddy let you call him Father?" Natsuki jumped up on her bed, patting the empty spot next to her. Mieshii sat down beside her, "Because I'm a mistake he made. I think Mama thinks so to."

She was staring at her hands as she continued to explain to Natsuki, "You see that's why I live with my uncle. She doesn't want me anymore."

"Why?" Natsuki quirked an eyebrow, "Are you broken?"

"No." the brown eyes turned to the older girl, "Do I look broken?"

"Not to me." Natsuki answered after inspecting the other girl. Mieshii sighed, looking down at her hands, "I think my uncle is the only one that really loves me."

"I love you." Natsuki proclaimed in childish naivety. Mieshii looked at her in surprise, "But you just met me."

"But you're my sister so that means we share the same blood. And blood it thicker than water." Natsuki explained wisely with her eyes closed and a finger in the air. Mieshii cocked her head to the side, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," the blunette scratched her chin gingerly, "but I hear Grandpa say it all the time. He says that's why relatives are close. So I guess that means I love you because you're my sister."

"Oh." Mieshii mouthed, then smiled, "Thank you, Natsuki-itoko."

Natsuki crinkled her nose, an action she had picked up from her mother, "Don't call me that. Call me Natsuki-oneechan."

"But Kuga-san said-" Natsuki cut her off with a wave of her hand, "You don't have to listen to him all the time. I don't."

It sounded logical to the younger girl so she nodded to show she understood. Suddenly Natsuki jumped off the bed, starling her little sister, "Now let's put you're clothes away!"

"Okay." the multicolor haired girl followed suit, a wide grin coming to her face. After getting her clothes put away, which meant to Natsuki to shove the suitcase under her bed, Natsuki gave her little sister a tour of her house ending back in her room where she introduced her to the green eyed girl's most beloved toy. She picked the stuffed dog off her bed to show off proudly, "This is Duran. He's my best friend, but don't tell Shizuru. She thinks she's my best friend."

"He's cute." Mieshii smiled, reaching out to pet the dog's head. However, Natsuki pulled him away with a sharp, "No! You can't touch him. He's a special gift from Mama."

"Oh." she looked disappointed and Natsuki suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't like this feeling so after a moment in thought she snapped her small fingers. Mieshii could have sworn she saw a light bulb appear over her older sister's head.

"You can't touch Duran, but I know someone who you can touch." she hurriedly went to her closet, tossing Duran on her bed haphazardly. She rummaged around for a while, giving Mieshii the impression that she had gotten lost in there somewhere until she popped out of the toys and junk she had on the floor, "Found it!"

Mieshii jumped back out of surprise and didn't notice the stuffed animal in Natsuki's hand. She closed the closet back and turned around to hold out a gray and white wolf with his red tongue sticking out and glossy brown eyes in her hands with a smile. Brown eyes wandered from the wolf to Natsuki and back to the wolf so Natsuki explained, "I won him at a fair, but-" she whispered the rest of her words- "Duran gets jealous so I don't sleep with him." -she then spoke normal once again- "You can have him."

"Really?" she took the wolf carefully as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Natsuki nodded proudly, "Think of it as a special gift from your onee-chan."

"Thank you, Natsuki-oneechan." Mieshii gave her a cute smile that Natsuki couldn't help but return.

"What are you going to name him?" After a long moment in thought Mieshii finally answered, "Sirrion.(Sirr as in SEAR-i as in mEEt- on as in bONd)"

"Sirrion?" Natsuki crinkled her nose again, "Where did you get that from?"

"It's Greek. I forget what it means. Something about fire." she explained. Then asked, "Where did you get Duran's name from?" Natsuki shrugged, "It sounded cool." The two let out a laugh for no good reason, as if there's ever a bad reason to laugh. Their moment was interrupted when a girl a year older and slightly taller than Natsuki wearing a purple dress opened the door, "Ara, who is Natsuki laughing with in here?"

That's when she noticed the girl standing next to Natsuki. Crimson eyes stared at the girl with round cheeks, long hair, and a slightly clueless expression on her face. That's when the oldest girl exploded. "Kawaii!" Shizuru squealed when she saw the little girl. She ran to hug Mieshii because cute things should always be hugged.

"Onee-chan!" Mieshii ran behind Natsuki for safety, "She's gonna eat me!" The blue haired girl took pity on her sister and stopped her friend, "Shizuru, you're scaring her." She then went on to introduced her sister, "This is my little sister, Mieshii."

"Sister?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. Natsuki nodded with a triumphant smirk, "Yep. Now I have one and you don't."

"How did you get one so fast?" the crimson eyed girl didn't understand. She had just seen Natsuki yesterday and she didn't have a sister then. Natsuki shrugged, "I'm just lucky I guess."

"Do you have a nickname for her?" Shizuru asked, patting Mieshii's head as if she were a puppy to be played with, "All little sister's should have a nickname." Shizuru smiled at Mieshii, a smile that scared the youngest of the three.

"Um..." Natsuki stared intently at Mieshii for a minute or so before nodding with her eyes closed, "Shii-chan." She looked at Shizuru, "What do you think?"

"Shii-chan." Shizuru tested it out, then smiled, "I like it, too."

"Then Shii-chan it is!" Natsuki proclaimed. Mieshii puffed out her cheeks even more, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope." was Natsuki's intelligent reply.

"Why not?" she didn't understand.

"Ara." Shizuru decided to explain, "Little sister's don't get to choose the nickname their onee-sama gives them. That's why."

"Mou. That sounds stupid." Natsuki shrugged away her little sister's complaint, "That's the rules."

"Who said?" Mieshii challenged. Natsuki pointed to herself, "I and all the other big sisters say so and little sisters have to listen to their big sisters."

"That's not fair!" Mieshii continued to whine, "You don't even know how old I am. How do you know I'm younger?"

"Because you're shorter than me." Natsuki replied logically. Mieshii forward her brows, "That doesn't make me younger."

"Well, how old are you?" both Natsuki and Shizuru waited for the girl's answer. She held up four fingers, "I'm four."

"Ha! I'm five so I am the oldest." the blue haired girl seemed happy with her victory.

"But I'm older than Natsuki." Shizuru chimed in. Natsuki waved her off, "Details, details."

"Now let's go eat. I'm getting hungry." Natsuki announced as though she were a queen and the other two girls her servants meant to follow and obey her. Mieshii set Sirrion next to Duran on the bed to follow after the brunette and the blunette. Once in the kitchen Natsuki proceeded to find the bread, peanut butter(for Shizuru), and the jar of mayo(for herself). Mieshii stared at Natsuki in amazement.

"Nani?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. Mieshii smiled giddily, "How did Natsuki-oneechan know I like mayo sandwiches?"

Shizuru stopped fishing for two spoons from a drawer when she heard the question to stare at the youngest girl.

"Wouldn't Shii-chan like me to fix her a peanut butter sandwich instead?" Shizuru quizzed while she made her way to the table. Mieshii shook her head, "No thanks. I want a mayo sandwich."

"You really are my sister." Natsuki's excitement couldn't be contained. Her parents didn't eat the condiment as much as their child and everyone she knew thought her taste was weird. But now she had someone that understood her. And that made Natsuki very happy.

"Of course." Mieshii smiled, "But I like putting cheese on my mayo sandwiches."

"Cheese?" Natsuki had never thought of that. Mieshii nodded, "You should try it. It taste really great."

"Okay." the green eyed girl went back to the fridge to get the cheese out. They peeled the crust off their sandwiches, causing Shizuru to think she was looking at Natsuki's reflection in a mirror. Suddenly Shizuru felt sick watching the two eat that unhealthy junk. Currently they were talking about the other foods they enjoy mayonnaise on.

"I like putting mayo on my scrambled egg and toast." Mieshii shared her idea of a perfect breakfast. Natsuki swallowed the mix of mayo, cheese, and bread before exclaiming, "Really! I thought I was the only one who did that."

"I also like putting it on burgers, hot dogs, noodles, pizza-" Natsuki interrupted Mieshii's list, "What about cake?"

"I've never tried it on cake before." the child replied thoughtfully. Natsuki looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

Shizuru wanted to say something to stop their discussion, but she changed her mind when she saw how happy it made Natsuki to finally have someone agree with her about her addiction. So instead she let out a small sigh before taking a bite out of her peanut butter sandwich.

The rest of the day the three played hide and seek, pirates, and a game where Shizuru was the princess locked away in a tower and the Wolf Knights, that's what Natsuki decided should be the name of her and Mieshii squad even if it was just them two, had to save her from the evil troll king.

Kenji was reading a book in the living room when he noticed he hadn't heard the girls in a while. So being the semi-responsible father he was he went to check on them. After checking almost every room in the house he moved on to the last room, Natsuki's room. Opening the door slowly what he saw made him melt, almost making him sorry he hadn't had Natsuki's little sister with Saeko. The three girl's were curled up together on Natsuki's bean bag chair, asleep. He smiled slightly at the sight before shutting the door softly as not to wake them.

That afternoon when Shizuru's mother came to get her Kenji was once again in denial mode, seeming to have forgotten the scene from earlier. When Shizuru's mother walked through the door she greeted the man with a bow of her head, "Greetings, Kuga-san."

"It's good to see you, Fujino-sama." he nodded his acknowledgments. The two turned their attention to the three girls walking into the room.

"Wow, Shizuru she looks just like you." Mieshii stated in wonder, her mouth slightly open in awe of the beautiful woman. And apparently the little restraint Shizuru had around cute things she also got from her mother.

"Kawaii!" Fujino clasped her hands together. Mieshii took a step back nervously, _Not again._

Then before she could turn and run the older woman plucked the small child up in her arms. Mieshii squirmed, reaching out for her sister and Shizuru to save her. Luckily Shizuru came to her rescue, well at least tried to anyway, "Mother, please put Shii-chan down."

"Ara, but Shii-chan is so soft and cuddly." the crimson eyed beauty teased, "Like a teddy bear."

Being referred to as a teddy bear made Mieshii blush pink with a muttered, "I'm not a teddy bear."

"Mieshii is my little sister." Natsuki informed. She stuck out her chest, tapping it with her fist in a proud movement.

"Really?" the chestnut haired woman looked at the girl in her arms, but she seemed reluctant to answer, casting her gaze towards Kuga. He immediately spoke up, "Not really."

The older Fujino quirked an eyebrow at his hurried answer. He was a little too quick to answer in her opinion. He continued with a nervous expression plastered on his face, "She's my cousin's daughter. Her and Natsuki-chan are really close."

"I see." she narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the girl she had as of yet to put down. The confused, and slightly hurt, look Natsuki sent her father didn't go unnoticed by the Kyoto born woman.

"Well then come Shizuru. We must get back home." she turned to walk away when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Natsuki staring up at her, "Hai?"

"My sister." the child pointed up at the tricolor haired girl. Mieshii had an exasperated look on her face. This woman was crazy. It also explained where Shizuru got her craziness from. Fujino gave her a teasing smile, "Ara? Are you sure I can't keep her?"

"No!" Natsuki panicked, "She's mine."

"Is that so? Well then here is your little sister back." she placed Mieshii on the floor next to Natsuki. She then turned to Kuga, "Thank you, Kuga-san for watching dear Shizuru for me."

"It was no problem." he smiled back at her. When she turned to leave Natsuki whispered to Shizuru, "Your mom is crazy."

Mieshii nodded in agreement and Shizuru sighed, "I know. I have to live with her."

"Shizuru!" her mother called for her.

"Coming, Mother!" she answered back. She gave a quick bow to Kuga, "Thank you for watching me, Kuga-san."

"See you guys later." she smiled at Natsuki and patted Mieshii's head again before hurrying to meet her mother. The two siblings looked at each other, letting out amused sighs. It wasn't long before they ate, took a bath together at Natsuki's insistence, and went to bed. That night Natsuki lay in her bed wearing similar pajamas to her sister watching the other girl sleep, well try to anyways. Her elbows were on the bed with her hands holding up her head. Mieshii cracked an eye open, "Stop staring at me. You're creeping me out."

"Sorry." Natsuki smiled at her, tilting her head only slightly. She changed her position to lay down correctly with the other girl. They snuggled up together and soon fell asleep. The last thought Natsuki had was, _I can't wait until tomorrow so I can play some more with my new little sister._

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: Ara! Natsuki was so cute when she was a little girl!

Natsuki: -blushing-Hai, hai. Oi, author when are we getting out of our childhood?

Author: -thinking- Don't know since I have to give background.

Shizuru: That last thought sounded a bit dirty though, Natsuki. -eyes glint dangerously-

Natsuki: -blush growing darker- O-oi! She's my sister you baka!

Mieshii: Why is her mind always in the gutter?

Natsuki: -sigh- I don't know.

Natsuki and Mieshii looked on as Shizuru caught a nosebleed from her not-so-innocent fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: My father once told my mother the other little girl was his greatest mistake, but I never saw her that way. Auish Shiznat, OCxOC, Kuno

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created for this show. I don't own the characters of sunrise.

Watashi no Otou-san no Machigae

Chapter Two:

The next day Natsuki woke up early thanks to the sun's rays peeping through the window. The older sibling rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, effectively stealing them from Mieshii. The brown eyed girl's thick, slightly arched, brows came together as her hand felt around for the missing warmth. Finding it, she stole it back. Natsuki's eyes opened, blinking twice to focus her vision. She sat up slowly wondering how Duran was able to take the covers back.

She looked over to her left and jumped when she saw the other girl holding onto her stuffed wolf tightly. Then remembering the events of the day before a wide grin lit up her face.

"You're still here!" she pounced on her sister, "It wasn't just a dream!"

"What are you talking about?" Mieshii asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. Brown eyes wandered up to look at her sleepily, "You're getting to be as weird as Shizuru."

Natsuki laughed, "If you thought yesterday was bad. You haven't seen Shizuru at her worse."

"It gets worse?" her eyes grew wide, no way. Surely her sister was making it up. Natsuki began climbing out of her bed, "You'll see. Today is Sunday so she'll be over in a couple of hours."

"Is she always over here?" Mieshii asked, reluctantly following her sister.

"No, sometimes I go over there." she walked to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She turned back around, clothes in hand, to find her sister gone. She looked around for a moment, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Mieshii?" she spoke the other's name, her tone laced in confusion.

"I'm right here." she jumped out from underneath the bed fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Natsuki stared at her sister in disbelief, "How did you do that?"

"It's a talent I have." Mieshii smiled secretively.

"Nay, Onee-chan why is Shizuru so weird?" Mieshii quizzed while waiting for her sibling to get changed. She leaned against the bed, her hands behind her back. Natsuki snickered, pulling on her green t-shirt, "You're weird too."

"Yeah," the brown eyed girl conceded, "but I'm fun weird. Shizuru is creepy weird."

"I didn't realize there were different forms of weird." Natsuki then tapped her chin in a moment of thought, "But if you and Shizuru are weird then that makes you both weirdos."

Mieshii ran after the older girl, "Take that back!"

"Never!" Natsuki cried, raising her hand in the air defiantly. She ran off to the bathroom to escape her younger sister's wrath. Ducking inside she closed the door, but not before sticking her tongue out at her sister mockingly.

"Natsuki!" Mieshii banged on the door in anger. The cobalt haired girl laughed at her sibling's futile attempts to get her to open the door. While waiting Natsuki brushed her teeth and hair, deciding to keep it down today. Natsuki waited about five more minutes. Then deciding it was safe she opened the door cautiously. Sticking her head out of the safety of the room she slowly looked around for her sibling. Upon not seeing her Natsuki opened the door fully with a relieved sigh. However as soon as she was out in the open Mieshii appeared out of nowhere to tackle her sister to the ground.

"Got you!" she smirked triumphantly.

"Or so you think." Natsuki countered, switching the tables by switching their bodies around. It wasn't long before the two were in a wrestling match taking them throughout the house. Natsuki couldn't remember having this much fun. Sure she had fun with Shizuru, but Shizuru didn't like getting dirty. Every time Natsuki tried to get Shizuru to wrestle or play in the mud she would resist by talking her way out of it.

Finally they came to a stop, both lying on their stomach sprawled out on the floor. Natsuki was lying on top of her sister cross ways, both too tired to move. Mieshii struggled under her sister, "Get off of me."

"I'm too tired to!" Natsuki whined. Mieshii pouted, "But you're crushing me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the blunette flicked the back of the other girl's head.

"Ow!" Mieshii cried out. Her pout grew, "You're a mean older sister."

"So complain to Shizuru when she gets here."

"I'm going to start calling Shizuru oneechan." Mieshii announced. Natsuki replied smugly, "Now I'm never getting off of you."

As a comeback Mieshii started kicking her legs and banging her fists against the floor, "Get off! Get off!"

"Okay, okay!" Natsuki scrambled off of the younger child. Mieshii smirked triumphantly as she got to her feet, "Free at last!"

Soon the two were chasing each other around the house once more. Well into their play Shizuru arrived wearing another dress, leading to Mieshii's question, "Shizuru why don't you ever wear shorts or pants?"

"That's because it's not ladylike to wear those sorts of things." she answered as she patted the girl's head in greeting.

"Why do you keep doing that?" the brown eyed girl swatted at her hand in annoyance.

"Ara." Shizuru smiled at her, "Mieshii reminds me of a puppy I've always wanted."

"Oneechan!" Mieshii tattled, "Shizuru called me a puppy!"

"Shizuru, stop torturing my sister."

"Fine." Shizuru pouted before quickly perking up, "Do you two want to go to the park?"

"Hai!" the two agreed with much excitement. They ran outside to meet Shizuru's mother throwing farewells to Kenji. The three children talked and laughed as they walked a little ways in front of the adult. The crimson eyed beauty smiled at the antics of the three. The two older girls teasing the youngest one playfully.

Once at the park they ran into the other kids of the neighborhood and Mieshii met her older sister's other friends.

"That is Mai." Natsuki pointed to a small girl with red, almost orange, hair, "Reito-san." a boy with neat black hair and golden eyes, "Chie-san." a girl with messy black hair, "Aoi-san." a cute girl with long brown hair, "Akane-san and Kaze-san." two brunettes standing next to each other, "Haruka-san." a mean looking blonde barking at the other kids to play safer and follow the rules, "Yukino-san." a mousy brunette with a crazy hairstyle following the blonde.

Natsuki tapped her chin, "I think that's everybody."

"Hi, Nat-chan!" an older girl with red hair tied into a wild ponytail flung an arm around the blunette's neck.

"Hello, Midori." she greeted with a sigh. Mieshii was suddenly shy, moving closer to Shizuru and away from the crazy girl.

"Midori, stop harassing the little kids." a girl about Midori's age with brown hair and blue eyes walked over to her friend.

"I'm not harassing anybody, Yohko." Midori whined. "Who's this?" Midori eyed the shortest girl.

"This is Mieshii." Natsuki told her, wishing Midori would let her go. Midori then let go of Natsuki and climbed to the top of the slide, "Attention everyone!"

The children looked up at her from their various activities to listen to the redhead, "We have a new addition to the neighborhood!"

She then pointed to the girl trying to hide behind Natsuki and Shizuru. Mieshii hated being the center of attention, but no one seemed to care. Suddenly pairs of eyes were on her as Midori continued, "Her name is Mieshii-chan! Please treat her nicely!"

By the time Midori was down the slide the children had formed a circle around the newcomer. They were trying, unsuccessfully, to get her to talk, but she wouldn't come from behind Natsuki.

"She's a bit shy, nay?" Mai smiled a her good naturedly.

"Move it, kid!" Haruka pushed her way to the center, "Alright people get back to your play! Let's give the kid some broom!"

"Room, Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected, but was ignored. Immediately the crowd disbursed, only Mai and Reito brave enough to stay. Haruka leaned forward to scrutinize the younger girl.

"She's my little sister." Natsuki felt the need to release this information.

"What's wrong with her?" the blonde looked at the green eyed girl.

"I'm right here you know, you can ask me the question." Mieshii fumed. Haruka smirked, "It speaks."

This earned her a brown eyed glare. Meanwhile Mai tugged on Natsuki's sleeve, "Nay, Natsuki, when did you get a sister?"

"Yesterday." she shrugged. She turned back to her sister in time to see Reito inspecting her.

"Oi!" Natsuki jumped between them, "Don't look at my sister like that!"

"Like what?" he seemed confused. Natsuki narrowed her eyes at him, "You know."

"Maybe I want Mieshii-chan to be my girlfriend." he smiled at the two. Natsuki made a face, "Boys are dirty. Mieshii don't fall in love with a boy."

"Hai, Oneechan." Mieshii nodded obediently. She crinkled her nose to match the expression Natsuki was currently sporting.

"I can be Shii-chan's girlfriend." Shizuru offered, raising her hand in the air as if she were in school.

"I thought you said you were my girlfriend." Natsuki crossed her arms while Mai patted a weeping Reito's shoulder encouragingly.

"You can both be my girlfriends." Shizuru nodded her head as if agreeing with herself. The two girls looked at each other then back at the oldest girl.

"Isn't that against the law?" Mieshii inquired.

"Nope. It's against the law to have two wives." Shizuru spoke wisely, "But I'm not going to marry both of you. I can marry Natsuki and still keep Shii-chan as my girlfriend. That way we can stay together always."

"How do you know this stuff?" Mieshii gave her an exasperated look.

"My mother was a lawyer." the brunette smiled.

"Well it makes sense to me." Natsuki stated after a moment of thinking it over.

"I never said I wanted to be Shizuru's girlfriend!" Mieshii complained.

"Why not?" the blunette looked at her sister in confusion.

"She's creepy!" Mieshii stated in a matter of fact tone. Shizuru puffed out her cheeks, "You have to be my girlfriend."

"Who says?" Mieshii challenged.

"I do." Shizuru grinned at her. Mieshii crossed her arms, "That doesn't explain why."

"The three of us slept together so that means we have to be girlfriends." Shizuru explained. The brown eyed girl looked at Natsuki, "Is it okay with Natsuki-oneechan?"

"Hai." Natsuki smiled at her kindly, "If we're both her girlfriend then we can all live in the same house together when we grow up."

"I guess if it's okay with Oneechan then it's okay with me." Mieshii sighed with a smile. She actually kind of liked the idea of having two people that wanted her around all the time, not like her parents.

"Great." Shizuru clasped her hands together before taking the hands of her girlfriends and leading them to the swings. Crimson orbs watched the three interact from her spot on the bench.

"Is the child really Natsuki-san's sister?" Fumi asked beside her.

"They do share similar features in their build and eye structure." Fujino commented. She had just finished telling Fumi the events she had witnessed the previous day.

"If she is do you think she will develop the same powers as the ice child will?"

"There's no way to tell this early in her development." Fujino looked on as calmly as ever as Mieshii went to play with Mai for a bit. A few moments later she walked back to Natsuki. She tapped the older girl's shoulder. The green eyed girl turned from the merry go round to look at her sister, "Nani?"

"I got a pebble stuck in my nose." the tricolor haired girl said it so calmly Natsuki thought she was joking until she tilted her head back to reveal that there was indeed a small stone stuck in the left nostril. Natsuki gave her an annoyed look, "Why in the world did you put a rock up your nose?"

"Pebble." Mieshii corrected, "Mai dared me I wouldn't do it."

The blunette looked over at her friend. Mai offered up a sheepish smile, "I didn't think she would actually do it."

The merry go round had finally stopped and Shizuru stumbled off of it. She didn't know why they called it a merry go round. It should be called a sick go round cause she felt like she had to vomit.

"Perhaps Mother will know what to do." the brunette offered now that her stomach had quit turning.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Natsuki grabbed Mieshii's hand, "Oi, Fujino-sama!"

Fujino looked away from Fumi to see what the child wanted, "Hai, Natsuki-chan?"

"Can you get the rock out her nose?"

"Pebble." Mieshii corrected as Fujino tilted the afflicted girl's head back.

"Ara." her tone sounded amused, "Hold the right side of your nose and blow really hard."

Mieshii nodded before doing as she was told. After the second try the pebble popped out.

"Wow, Fujino-sama, you're really smart!" There was new admiration shining in the brown eyes for the older woman.

"Ara. Ookini, Mieshii-chan." she picked the small child up to set her on her lap. This time Mieshii didn't protest like she had the day before.

"Mother, put Mieshii down. She is my girlfriend." Shizuru demanded with a huff.

"Ara." her mother held the brown eyed girl closer, "I thought Natsuki-chan was your girlfriend."

"She is."

"You have two?"

"Hai."

"Then can't you share?"

"No." The older brunette couldn't help but think, _My six year old daughter is turning into a player._

"Fujino-sama." Mieshii tugged on her shirt.

"Hai, child?" she smiled down at her.

"I'm hungry." she touched her own tummy.

"Well, now that is easy to fix." Fujino placed Mieshii on the ground next to Natsuki and Shizuru. She stood up, "Shall we go home to eat?"

The three children nodded in answer. Shizuru took the hands of her two companions in an almost possessive way. They followed closely behind the older woman. It took them a few minutes to reach the house where Shizuru and her mother lived.

"Wow." Mieshii breathed out in awe, "Shizuru, you're house is huge."

The house was in fact huge. It was a three story house with six bedrooms, four baths, a living room, a study, a den, a dining room, a giant kitchen, a library, and a workout room; all according to Shizuru. Mieshii was the first one up on a stool that encircled the kitchen's island. A giggling Shizuru caused Mieshii to quirk an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"Ara. Mieshii climbs like a monkey." the Kyoto-ben speaker explained herself. The brown eyed girl puffed out her cheeks, "No, I don't."

"Now she looks like a chipmunk." Shizuru poked her cheek teasingly when she got atop the stool next to her.

"Natsuki!" Mieshii whined to her older sister on the other side of her, "Make her stop!"

"Shizuru." Natsuki sighed softly.

"Fine." the crimson eyed child crossed her arms with a pout. The oldest female in the room chuckled to herself as the three continued to talk and fuss amongst themselves, completely ignoring her. A few minutes into cooking the children some instant roman Mieshii quizzed, "Fujino-sama, do you need any help?"

"Ookini, but that isn't necessary." Fujino turned to smile at her, "Mieshii-chan is a sweet child for asking." Being called sweet caused a blush to light up the small girl's face.

"I thought I heard you guys talking in here." came a somewhat husky voice. Everyone turned in surprise at the female figure standing in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Natsuki jumped from the stool into her mother's open arms. The older blunette smiled at her daughter's reaction to seeing her. She combed her fingers through the girl's long hair, "Why didn't your Father fix your hair this morning?"

"Mother! Not in front of Shizuru." Natsuki gave her an exasperated look. She then turned her smile to the other woman by the stove, "Hope you don't mind I let myself in, Atsuko."

"Of course not." Atsuko smiled at her fondly, "I never mind when Saeko pays me a visit."

There was something new shining in those crimson orbs as she watched Natsuki introduce her mother to her sister.

"Mom this is Mieshii." she pulled the older Kuga female to where her sister was. Mieshii felt nervous meeting the woman Natsuki idolized so much.

"Hello, Kuga-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you." she bowed her head respectfully.

"Likewise." Saeko nodded at the child with a smile. Mieshii raised her head slowly to get a good look at the newcomer. Natsuki looked just like her mother with long midnight blue tresses and emerald eyes.

"How was Kuga-sama's business trip?" Shizuru asked politely. Saeko sighed, taking the seat Natsuki was patting excitedly besides her, "It was boring as ever."

"Shall I make something for Saeko to eat as well?" Atsuko inquired with a smile. Saeko smiled at her sheepishly, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Saeko is never a burden to me." she turned to add more noodles to the pot.

"Onee-chan." Mieshii spoke up. Natsuki looked away from her mother to her sister, "Nani?"

"Onee-chan?" Saeko wondered out loud. Her daughter nodded happily, "Hai, Mieshii is my little sister."

Saeko quirked an eyebrow skyward. She didn't remember having another kid and you would think that would be something a person should remember. She glanced at Atsuko, who was humming, then back at the children, "Now who told you that?"

"Some guy." Natsuki brought her finger to her chin as she remembered what the man looked like, "He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of like Daddy."

"I see." Saeko muttered. She then stood up, "Atsuko, could I speak with you privately?"

"Of course." the slightly taller woman followed after her. The moment they were in the other room Atsuko pushed Saeko against the wall, crashing their lips together. Green eyes went wide in surprise before she pushed her away with a blush lighting up her face, "W-what are you doing?"

Atsuko blinked, "Saeko said she wanted to see me in private."

"Speak with you!" Saeko spoke in a loud whisper. Atsuko looked disappointed, "So you really wanted to talk?"

"Hai, baka." Saeko ran her fingers through her hair, a habit Natsuki would pick up later, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" the chestnut haired woman offered with a sly smile. Saeko sighed, "Later, but for now"-her face turned serious-"the girl. Who brought her here?"

"I wasn't there when she was dropped off." Atsuko's face was also calmly serious, "She was already at Saeko's house when I arrived."

"I see-" Saeko was cut off by the doorbell sounding throughout the house. The two looked at each other before walking back into the kitchen. Atsuko went to check on the noodles while Saeko went see who was at the door as if it were her own home.

"Allen?" Her green eyes held confusion at seeing the blonde haired man. He smiled at her sheepishly, "Oi, Saeko."

"Come in." she motioned for him to enter, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Mieshii." He slipped off his shoes next to the other pairs. She quirked an eyebrow, "She's for you?"

"Not exactly. I'll be happy to explain it to you." he followed her into the kitchen, "Hey, Atsuko." He greeted with a wave and a smile.

"Allen-kun?" Her crimson orbs found Saeko's green eyes. Saeko shook her head as if saying 'We'll find out later.'

"Oji!" Mieshii jumped from the stool to wrap herself around her uncle's torso like a baby koala bear. She looked up at him with big, bright eyes, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." he rubbed her head affectionately. She grinned at the contact. He chuckled before peeling her small frame off of him. He set her down back on the stool.

"Would, Allen-kun like to join us for some lunch?" Atsuko smiled politely. He grinned at her sheepishly, "I don't want to burden you."

"Ara. It's no trouble at all." she turned back to the pot with a sudden thought, _I'm going to need a bigger pot._

The other two adults took a stool next to their respective child of care. After getting a bigger pot and adding a few ingredients to make it taste that much more good the noodles were done. A round of 'Itakemasu' was followed by a round of questions by the children.

"Uncle, how do you know Kuga-sama and Fujino-sama?" Mieshii quizzed still having as of yet to touch her food.

"Well you see I went to school with Saeko and Atsuko when I first moved to Japan with my brother." he explained.

"I knew your name was too American to be Japanese!" Natsuki pointed her finger at the man. Saeko tapped her daughter's arm, "Don't point at people, Natsuki."

"Yes, Mommy." the smaller blunette obeyed.

"I didn't know you had a brother." the tricolor haired girl commented.

"We kind of lost touch with each other." he stated in a sheepish tone.

"That's sad." Shizuru chimed in.

"Quite." the blonde haired man nodded slowly. He then gave the three girls a smile, "Good thing you three won't have that problem."

"Nope." Natsuki grinned at her sister, then Shizuru.

"That's right and since we're girlfriends we'll be together always." Shizuru smiled to. Allen quirked an eyebrow, "All three of you?"

Mieshii blushed nervously, "I-is that okay, uncle?"

"Perfectly." he rubbed her head gently causing her to smile happily, "Now why don't you start eating you're food?"

"Kay." she nodded before leaning over the bowl to sniff its' contents. Everyone, except Allen and Natsuki, who were unfamiliar with her customs glanced at each other, but Atsuko was the one to speak up, "Is something the matter?"

"Hm." brown eyes looked up, a sheepish smile coming to her lips, "No, I just have this habit of sniffing my food before I eat if I don't know what it is or if I've never eaten food by the person who cooked."

"It's one of her quirks." Allen commented.

"It makes Mieshii look like a puppy." the oldest woman teased.

"Does not." Mieshii huffed before slurping up some noodles. Her eyes went wide, "Wow. This is really good. You're smart and you can cook. That's awesome."

"Ara. Mieshii will make me blush with all her praise." However instead of Atsuko blushing Mieshii did, "Are you married, Fujino-sama?"

"No, why is Mieshii thinking of asking for my hand?" That sent a full on face flush over the small child, "N-no. I was just curious is all."

"Kawaii." Shizuru and her mother spoke at the same time. Once they were finished eating Atsuko suggested, "Shizuru, why don't you go show Mieshii you're room?"

"Sure, Mother." she hopped off the stool, "Come on."

"Kay." the other two nodded and followed after her. Upstairs Shizuru opened the door dramatically, "Welcome to my room!"

"Why are you obsessed with the color purple?" the brown eyed girl shuddered. Her eyes casts over the room, noticing a purple hydra on the varying shades of purple canopy bed.

"Who's this?" she pointed to the monster.

"Mieshii meet Kiyohime." Shizuru held the snake creature out for Mieshii to see better.

"Nice to meet you, Kiyohime." Mieshii smiled at the stuffed animal. Meanwhile back in the kitchen the three adults were talking.

"Sorry I haven't been around for you guys." Allen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine." Saeko waved her hand in the air, "I know how strict the foundation can be. That's why I got out when I could."

Atsuko took her hand to place it in her lap with a soft smile in her direction. The blonde haired man then sighed, "It's sad you won't leave my brother."

"You both know why I can't." the emerald eyed woman spoke softly. Atsuko squeezed her beloved's hand gently, "We know."

Crimson orbs turned to the young man, "Now would you care to explain how Mieshii-chan came to be?"

"Where to start?" he muttered to himself though Saeko answered, "From the beginning."

"Well," he turned serious, "the night Natsuki was born the organization approached Kenji about taking a sample of her DNA. He was paid a million yen for his services."

The two women narrowed their eyes as he continued, "The DNA was altered slightly before they started to develop it. Her hair and eye color was changed, but their structure is basically the same. She's not the only one they created, but she was the most successful in her development."

"How many others?" Saeko felt she had to know. Her brother-in-law obliged, "Four that I know of, however they were working on Shizuru-chan's clone just before I left."

"Ara. How did they get her DNA?" Atsuko's eyes narrowed even more. Her old friend shrugged, "I don't know."

"Honestly I'm surprised it took them this long to get her DNA."

"Well they've had her DNA for a while, but the first few tries didn't work."

"Where exactly do you figure into this?" the blunette quizzed.

"I requested to be her handler when I learned it was Natsuki's DNA. I tell her about Natsuki all the time so she would know where she came from. I told her Kenji was her father and Natsuki was her sister. So that made me her uncle. She's been wanting to meet Natsuki, so I brought her here. I'm currently trying to get her out." he crossed his arms in thought.

"I see." Saeko nodded slowly. Allen opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mieshii running into the room in a panic, "Uncle!"

She wrapped herself around one of his legs, "Shizuru is trying to make me wear a dress!"

Shizuru walked into the room holding a pink fluffy dress in her hands; Natsuki wasn't far behind her best friend, looking absolutely amused.

"I just told her she would look cuter in a dress." the younger Fujino defended herself. Atsuko stood up to walk over to her daughter. Mieshii was the only who noticed the two mothers' hands slip from each other.

"I agree." she held up the dress with a smile, "Mieshii would look positively adorable in this."

"I don't agree." Mieshii huffed. Allen chuckled, "I think Atsuko is right."

She looked up at her uncle appalled, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm just saying you would nice in a dress. Maybe not that color, but you should try to wear one every once in a while." Mieshii crinkled her nose at the suggestion, "You know I hate dresses and skirts. I can't climb trees in dresses and skirts."

He chuckled again, "Shall we go home then?"

"Already?" Natsuki interjected. She then turned her green eyes to her mother, "Can I sleep at Mieshii's house?"

"I don't know you have school tomorrow." her mother said in thought.

"I can drop her off at school in the morning." the only male in the room offered with a smile.

"Can I go to, Mother?" the small brunette looked up hopefully.

"I don't see why not." She looked at Saeko, "It can't hurt."

"Fine." the younger of the two women sighed.

"Arigatou, Mother!" Natsuki hugged her mother tightly. Shizuru quickly disappeared up the stairs to grab her school uniform and sleeping clothes. She came back down with a bag and her school bag in her hands, "I'm ready!"

"That was fast." Mieshii commented, now standing next to Natsuki.

"Okay!" Natsuki thrust her fist into the air, surprising her two friends, "My house next!"

She ran out of the house, the other two children rushing after her leaving Allen to grab Shizuru's forgotten bags. He smiled at Saeko and Atsuko, "See you guys later."

"Thanks for watching the girls." Saeko nodded at him with a sheepish smile. He slipped his shoes on, "No problem. I think it's wonderful that they're becoming good friends so fast."

After the four were gone Atsuko hugged Saeko from behind, resting her chin on Saeko's shoulder. She whispered into the blunette's ear, "Shall we go upstairs?"

"I have to call Kenji to tell him I'll be home later tonight." Atsuko pulled away to catch her lover's hands to pull her towards the master bedroom, "Can't you call him later?"

"Call him first, love later." Saeko spoke sternly. They entered the room and Atsuko pulled her down onto the bed. Saeko flipped open her cell phone to dial her husband's number. He answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kenji, I'm stuck on a layover. I won't be able to make it home until tonight." As she spoke into the phone the brunette beside her decided to nibble on the younger woman's neck causing Saeko to inhale sharply.

"Are you okay?" her husband sounded concerned. Saeko glared at Atsuko, placing her free hand over her secret girlfriend's face to push her away, "I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Oh, okay. Well see you tonight. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too." It pained her to say so, especially in front of Atsuko. The older woman was turned on her side away from Saeko.

"Atsuko." Saeko wrapped her arms around the brunette softly, "Stop sulking you know I don't mean it."

"It still hurts to hear you say it." crimson orbs glanced at her.

"Well," Saeko pulled away, "I'll just go take a shower and leave you to sulk."

"Without me?" Atsuko grabbed her arm with a pout, "Ikezu."

Saeko slid off the bed, taking off her glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Atsuko just stared at her as she took off her jacket slowly, tossing it on the bed. She sent Atsuko a sultry look from her position against the door frame, "Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to join me?"

She started unbuttoning her shirt, "Coming?" She disappeared into the bathroom. Atsuko finally came out of her stupor and rushed into the bathroom to do all sorts of rated x things to the other woman.

Meanwhile Allen opened the door to his new house, "Well here we are."

The three children ran inside Mieshii leading the way, "I'll show you guys to my room!"

"What do you guys want to eat tonight?" he called up the stairs.

"Hamburgers!" Natsuki and Mieshii answered in unison. Shizuru could see their tails wagging at the promise of meat.

_So easy to make them happy._ the ruby eyed child thought in amusement.

"Ara. Mieshii has many books." Shizuru commented when she noticed the bookshelf full of drawing books.

"Yeah." Mieshii smiled, "I like to read."

Natsuki crinkled her nose, "I hate books. They have too many words in them."

"That's why they're called books." Mieshii stated. Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Natsuki and Shizuru spent the next few hours explaining to Mieshii what school was. Natsuki telling her it was an evil system created by adults to turn kids into zombies. Shizuru telling her it was a fun place to learn and read books. Which led the two into an argument that ended when they realized the youngest of the three had fallen asleep on them. They decided to have some fun by poking her with their fingers or, in Natsuki's case, foot.

She opened her eyes slowly to find the two older girls staring at her. With a start she screamed causing Natsuki and Shizuru to cover their ears.

"Man you're loud." Natsuki grumbled.

"Quite." Shizuru nodded.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Allen's voice drifted up to them.

"Last one there gets the smallest burger!" Mieshii cried out, dashing out the room.

"No fair!" Natsuki ran after her, "You cheated!"

Shizuru just walked to the kitchen humming with a slight smile. In the kitchen she found Natsuki and Mieshii arguing over who won the race. It was a good thing Allen made the burgers nearly the same size. The three older people at the table watched in amazement as Mieshii piled slices of tomato, lettuce, pickles, cheese, and mayonnaise on her hamburger.

"Can you really fit that in your mouth?" Natsuki wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Yep." Mieshii got herself ready, "Watch this."

Green and red eyes widened in amazement as the huge burger somehow fit in her mouth.

"How?" Shizuru found herself bewildered.

"I learned to just except it." the blonde man shook his head.

"Teach me." Natsuki's eyes were wide in wonder.

"Kay." Mieshii smiled. Shizuru wasn't sure if she should think of the scene in front of her as cute or disturbing.

"You know if I could detach my jaw like a snake I could take even bigger bites." Mieshii mused aloud.

"I think it's best Mieshii cannot." Shizuru smiled a bit nervously.

"Kay, girls time to take a bath." the only adult spoke from the sink after they had finished eating.

"Hai, Uncle." Mieshii nodded obediently. In the bathroom Mieshii entered a hesitantly with a towel wrapped around her small frame. Shizuru was already in the bathtub waiting while Natsuki was about to climb in. That's when Mieshii noticed the red mark on the small of the blunette's back, "Onee-chan is that your birthmark?"

"Hm, yeah." she sat in the tub next to Shizuru, "You didn't notice it yesterday?"

"No." Mieshii shook her head.

"Shizuru has the same mark on her side." Natsuki pointed to said girl with her thumb.

"Really?" The crimson eyed girl nodded then quizzed, "Why won't Mieshii take off her towel?"

"She made me close my eyes last night before she got in the tub." Natsuki informed.

"Why?" Shizuru turned to the shortest of the three.

"Well," Mieshii forced a laugh, one of her hands scratching the back of her neck, "funny story. I have the same birthmark as you guys."

"Where? I didn't see it." Natsuki eyed her little sister.

"Um," brown eyes ventured downward, "it's in my private area."

"Oh." both pair of curious eyes grew wide.

* * *

Later that night the three lay in the full size bed with their respective stuffed animals blissfully unaware of the trials the future would put them through.

Omake:

Natsuki: -wide eyed- My mom and your mom? -pulling on her hair- Nani!

Shizuru: -thoughtfully- Well it is a twist.

Mieshii: Oh! -light bulb going off above her head- So, that's what Kuno means. Kuga and Fujino. Makes sense now.

Author: -petting her head- That's a smart girl. Want a treat?

Mieshii: -growing puppy ears and a tail- Yay, treat!

Natsuki: -covering eyes as Author rubs Mieshii's tummy- I'm being traumatized all over again!

Shizuru: -hugging Natsuki- There, there. I'll make it all better.

Author: -mumbling- I don't think that would be the best idea.

Mieshii: -nodding- That will just traumatize her more.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: My father once told my mother the other little girl was his greatest mistake, but I never saw her that way. Auish Shiznat, OCxOC, Kuno

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created for this story. I don't own the characters of sunrise.

A/N: So you guys don't get confused as to what is going on I jumped forward eight years. That means they are the following ages: Shizuru-14, Natsuki-13, Mieshii-12. The adults' ages don't matter and you'll find out why later. Okay tell the truth how many of you knew what Kuno meant?

Watashi no Otou-san no Machigae

Chapter Three:

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Natsuki and Mieshii chanted. Currently the two were sitting on the floor in the living room waiting for their favorite show of all time to come on. Natsuki had a black t-shirt on with Toshihiro Takeda written on the front in red while Mieshii's black shirt had Makoto Nagano on the front. They also had hats and signs with the names of their two favorite All-Stars on them.

"Only one minute until the new Ninja Warrior marathon! Get ready for three hours of heart pounding episodes of SASUKE!" the announcer only added to their excitement. They pumped their fists into the air with equal enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see the octopus man." Mieshii grinned, "He's going to wipe out on the first obstacle again."

Natsuki laughed in agreement, ending it with a snort, "Don't forget about that hang gliding man."

"Oh yeah!" the brown eyed girl jumped in her place, "I hope that guy who looks like Bruce Lee comes on again."

"Hey, Shizuru, are you done with the popcorn in there?" Natsuki called to her friend in the kitchen, "It's about to start!" Shizuru sighed as she dumped the kernels into a big bowl, "I'm not the one who wants to watch this stupid show. So why must I suffer this?"

She entered the living room with the most unexcited look she ever let grace her pretty young face.

"Hey, Shizuru, could you get the Pocky out the-" Mieshii turned her head to see Shizuru entering the room, "Oh you're already in here. That's fine then I can get it during a commercial."

The crimson eyed girl handed Natsuki the bowl with a shake of her head, "No, I'll get it." As she walked away she added, "Besides I have the feeling you'd try sneak the mayo in here."

At her suspicious look the two siblings gave her their most innocent smile. Once she was out of earshot they pouted.

"She knows us too well." the blunette sighed while her sister nodded, "She does."

"Welcome to Ninja Warrior!" the announcer exclaimed from the TV.

"Yay!" the young wolves cheered. Shizuru walked back into the room to find the two girls yelling at the TV as if the competitors could hear them.

"Really." Shizuru shook her head lightly, "You two are so easily entertained."

She tapped the youngest girl on the head with box causing her to look up. Brown eyes blinked before she gave the older girl the cutest smile ever, "Thanks, Shizuru."

_I guess that's why I suffer through this._ Shizuru averted her eyes to the side. She sat a little ways behind them instead of opting to sit between them. She had learned not to make that mistake again. Last time they watched Sasuke and she sat between them she got hit in both her eyes. So for two weeks she had two black eyes with two very sorry girls apologizing every two minutes. Although it was kind of nice to have them doing whatever she asked. Shizuru smiled fondly at the memory; it had been so easy to make them feel guilty about what was an accident.

The brunette brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully, _Then again maybe sitting between them isn't such a bad idea._

"Fu, fu, fu." The two younger girls turned from the box holding the magic pictures to see Shizuru in a daydream state.

"What do you think she's thinking about?" Natsuki ventured. Mieshii shrugged in a careless manner, "I don't really want to know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They turned back to the TV, leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

Three hours had passed, Ninja Warrior was over, and Shizuru was still in that same position staring off into space. Two pairs of eyes, one green and one brown, stared at her. They were in similar positions, squatting down in front of their older friend with their arms crossed, resting on their knees; their chins sitting on their arms.

"Should we wake her?" Natsuki quizzed after a few minutes of Fujino observing. Mieshii shrugged, the action didn't seem too awkward even in her position, "I don't think she's asleep."

As they continued to watch her the three adults in charge of the children walked into the living room. Each having a rather curious expression as to what exactly was going on.

"What are you two doing?" Saeko inquired as they made their way over to the children. Natsuki glanced up, "We're trying to figure out if Shizuru is actually asleep or not."

"Fu, fu, fu." Atsuko stood in front of her daughter, the other two girls moving to watch her. She placed her pointer finger on the young brunette's forehead, "Shizuru."

When she didn't answer Atsuko pushed her backward. Suddenly red eyes appeared as she hit the floor. Shizuru blinked, why was she staring up at the ceiling? The last thing she remembered getting the other two girls to give her a massage. Suddenly brown and green invaded her vision.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki ventured, "You okay?"

"We thought maybe you had slipped into period of loss brain function." Mieshii stated a bit scientifically.

"You mean like a coma?" the blunette looked across at the other girl. The brown eyed girl nodded, "Yeah."

"Why can't you just say coma?" she knitted her eyebrows together.

"I did. I just said it in a different way." her features became annoyed.

"Well if you wouldn't read so much."

"Well if you would read more."

They continued like this for some time, much to the amusement of everyone (excluding them) in the room. Finally they ended with a 'humpf' and turned from each other with their arms crossed.

"Um, a little help." Shizuru raised her arms in the air to get the attention of the two siblings. They moved to look at her, only daring a glance in the direction of the other. They lifted her up silently, still mad over their little spat. The chestnut haired teen pulled them into a hug, "Ookini."

They mumbled in unison, "Whatever."

"Fu, fu, fu." Atsuko chuckled behind her hand, "I feel like I'm interrupting something."

"Maybe you are Mother." Shizuru's smile twitched ever-so-slightly. Blushing, the wolves pulled away. Allen spoke up to save them, "Well is everyone ready to go to the zoo?"

"Hai!" Natsuki and Mieshii once more adopted excited looks. Apparently they had forgotten they were mad at each other as they hurried to the door to put on their shoes. They were at the end of the walkway by the time everyone had made it out the door.

"Come on, hurry up!" Natsuki waved for them to quicken their pace. Saeko snorted, "We're not walking there. Get in the van."

They rushed inside to claim window seats all the way in the back, Shizuru sitting between them. Atsuko moved to get in the driver's seat; Saeko running to stop her, "Maybe I should drive."

"Don't be silly Saeko." the brunette woman smiled at her. Saeko shook her head vigorously, "No, no. I'll drive."

"But you never let me drive." she pouted.

"And there's a reason for that." was the response. Seeing Atsuko was about to pull her famous watery eyes-small voice combination, Allen spoke up, "I think it would be safer to let Saeko drive."

Atsuko pouted at him, "You too?"

He just gave her a sheepish smile causing her to sigh, "Fine."

"I'll make it up to you later." Saeko promised, kissing her cheek discretely. Atsuko hummed, "I'll trade driving the van for driving you."

Saeko blushed, climbing into the driver's seat, "Just get in."

The closer they got to the zoo the frantic the bouncing of Natsuki and Mieshii became. They kept looking out the window and peering into the distance for the complex. Once they saw it there was no going back and when they pulled into the parking lot Mieshii flew across Shizuru to look out of Natsuki's window. They looked at each other with enthusiastic glances.

The engine hadn't been cut off completely before they were out the sliding door. Inside they ran from one exhibit to another. Finally they came to the wolf habitat. Somehow, because no one really knew, the two had gotten into the inclosure. Much to the confusion, and dismay, of the keepers. Everyone watched as the two walked right up to the pack and began playing with the pups. Saeko pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, "Not again."

For her part Atsuko looked absolutely amused, while Allen just shook his head. _Really those two._ Suddenly Shizuru appeared with a snake about as long as she was tall on her shoulders, "What are you two doing?"

"Playing." was Natsuki's answer as a pup licked Mieshii's cheek. Some of the older wolves running to play too.

"Want to join us?" Mieshii pushed the pup away lightly. The alpha male and female watched the two tentatively. Shizuru eyed the grown wolves, "I don't know. They might hurt Kyou." She motioned to the snake. The two shook their heads, "No they won't." Natsuki looked over her shoulder at the alpha pair, "Right, Jun, Miki?"

The male, Jun, bowed his head after looking at his wife. Mieshii grinned, "See. Now come on in the wolves are fine."

"Alright." Shizuru gave in. She placed her hands on the snake, "Hold on a moment."

Then, surprising nearly everyone, she hopped over the fence with the greatest of ease to land deftly on the ground. Her hair and skirt fell back into place thanks to gravity. The siblings and wolves rushed over to greet the newcomers. A man in a zoo keeper uniform ran to a woman wearing the same outfit, "One of the snakes is missing!"

She pointed into the pen with an exasperated look, "I found it."

He looked in the direction her finger was pointing in, only to have a near heart attack, "She's playing with a boa constrictor like it's a pet!" She currently kissed the snake's head, a forked tongue coming out to flick the girl playfully.

Two of the keepers with tranquilizer guns walked into the habitat through the back entrance. Immediately the alpha wolves got to their feet to protect their children, including the human ones. They growled at the men moving in front of rest of the pack, the older wolves joining them.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Mieshii begged from behind the wolves. One of the keepers made a 'come here' motion with his hand, "Just come with us and no one will get hurt."

The children exchanged looks before stepping forward. Natsuki stopped to pet Jun, "It's okay."

Mieshii patted Miki's head, "Sorry we have to go now."

They hugged the alpha pair before walking to meet the men. They walked out to meet their guardians.

"Um, excuse me." the man looking for the snake spoke to Shizuru. She looked up at him, "Oh, yes. Here you are."

She smiled, handing the snake back to the keeper. As the six people walked out of the zoo Saeko sighed, "This is why I don't bring you three to the zoo."

"It's not our fault, Mom." Natsuki protested, crossing her arms. The older Kuga female gave her a look, "I'm sorry, but who was it that jumped over the fence to the wolf habitat?"

"Yeah, well..." Natsuki trailed off, looking away with her cheeks puffed out. Mieshii just offered her uncle a sheepish smile as an apology. It didn't take them too long to get to Shizuru's house.

"Who's up for some combat practice?" Allen asked as he got out of the van.

"Me! Me!" Natsuki and Mieshii jumped out behind him excitedly. They latched onto him; one on each side. They laughed as he spun them around. Over time Natsuki had come to think of Allen as her uncle as well, as did Shizuru, who jumped on his back.

"That's not fair!" he laughed, "Three against one."

"Ha!" Mieshii cried in triumph, "We will win!"

"Not if I have a say in it!" Saeko joined in, grabbing Natsuki to pull her off.

"We will still win!" Natsuki protested. They let out another round of laughter, only pausing when Atsuko said she would start cooking. After some time of playing around the five people fell to the ground exhausted. Mieshii sat up, "I'm going get some water. Anybody want some?"

"Yes, please!" was the response from everyone. She sighed, "Sorry I asked."

She walked into the kitchen where Atsuko was busy cooking. She went into the refrigerator to grab five bottles of water. Then thoughtfully she spoke, "Atsuko-sama, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything." Atsuko gave her a motherly smile. Mieshii put the water on the table, closing the door, "Have you ever had this empty feeling inside you. It's not that big, but it's there and nagging at you?"

"Yes, when I was younger." Atsuko glanced at her. Brown met red as she inquired, "What did you do to make it go away?"

"I met Saeko."

"I see. You two should tell them." Mieshii stated absentmindedly, "They already know."

"I'm not sure what Mieshii is talking about." the crimson eyed woman feigned ignorance. Brown eyes were rolled, "Please, I'm not stupid. Sometimes a bit naive and maybe dense, but not stupid."

"I see." it was Atsuko's turn to say the phrase. And leaving her little seed Mieshii walked back outside.

"It's about time!" Natsuki cried in exasperation, "What took you so long?"

"I had to pee." Mieshii pouted her lie, handing a bottle of water to Shizuru.

"You sure took a long time to pee." Natsuki commented.

"Well sorry if I'm not a boy and half to pull my pants down to my knees every time I go to the bathroom." she threw a bottle of water at her older sister, hitting her squarely on her head. Natsuki fell forward from the force causing Mieshii let out a, "Ha, ha!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Soon the two were running around the yard. It didn't take long for the other three to join in on the fun.

Later that day Mieshii was sitting in Natsuki's front yard with her sister. It was a comfortable silence they were in, until Natsuki broke it, "Do you hate him?"

"Hate who?" Mieshii's brow furrowed in perplexity, "Sergay-san?"

"No." Natsuki shook her head slowly, "Though it would be understandable." Her emerald eyes stayed focused on the horizon, "I mean do you hate Dad?"

"Honestly," Mieshii's eyes wandered downward, "I don't." Natsuki's head whirled to look at the younger girl, "Why not? He acts like you don't even exist."

"I know, but," she smiled sadly, "he's an excellent dad to you." She shook her head, "And I can't hate him for that."

"I hate him." Natsuki admitted darkly, provoking Mieshii to snort, "No, you don't."

"I do!" the blunette persisted passionately, "I hate that he doesn't want you!" Mieshii surprised Natsuki by pulling her into a hug, "That's a silly reason. I don't want you hate him." 

"Why not? You should." Natsuki hugged her back, holding her firmly to her. Mieshii closed her eyes at the display of affection, "Because he loves you so much."

Mieshii pulled Natsuki away just enough to look into her eyes, "And because you love me. That's enough for me. And I have Shizuru and Uncle and Saeko-sama and Atsuko-sama. And that makes me happy to have so many people to love me." They smiled at each other for a while, lost in their little moment.

"You know I just thought about something." Natsuki clicked her tongue. Mieshii tilted her head to the side, "What's that?"

"Shizuru kind of reminds me of Sergay-san."

"How?" her thick eyebrows came together again.

"She acts just like a perverted old man." This sent the two into another round of laughter, still sitting with their arms around each other.

Inside the house Kenji watched to two, unaware that he was the subject of their conversation. His face turned into a disgusted snarl. How could this have happened? His little girl was growing up so fast. He use to be so close with her, but ever since that mistake arrived at his front door they had grown apart. He turned from the scene, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. This has to end. He had lost Saeko a long time ago, there was no way he was going to lose Natsuki too.

The next day Natsuki was tapping her foot outside of her little sister's house impatiently; Shizuru standing beside her calm as ever with a light smile playing on her lips.

"What's taking her so long?" the blunette crossed her arms over her school uniform that made her look like a french maid. As if on cue Mieshii ran out of the house wearing a similar uniform, her bag in hand.

"Gomen, Onee-chan." she bowed to Natsuki, "I kind of fell back to sleep after I had changed."

"Baka, now your uniform is wrinkled." Natsuki tugged on the younger girl's collar to straighten it. Mieshii rolled her eyes, "It's going to get wrinkled anyway."

"Ara. We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Shizuru commented causing the other two to look at her.

"Fine." Natsuki sighed, "I guess you look alright."

"Whatever." Mieshii dismissed her older sister's statement before turning to the oldest girl with a smile, "You want me to carry your bag, Shizuru?"

"Ookini, Shii-chan." Shizuru handed over her bag and kissed Mieshii's cheek as a reward.

"Mieshii is such a tentative girlfriend." Crimson orbs glanced in the blunette's direction, "Unlike Natsuki."

"Nani, I would've carried it if you would have asked me to." Natsuki defended herself.

"Yes, but I didn't need to ask Mieshii." They began walking towards their school, Shizuru taking their free hands to swing them about in the air.

"Do you have to do that?" Natsuki grumbled.

"Am I embarrassing, Natsuki?" Shizuru teased before kissing her cheek to which Natsuki tried to wipe off with her sleeve, "Don't do that in public!"

"You're such a prude, Natsuki." Mieshii snickered from the other side of Shizuru.

"Am not!" A pair of green eyes glared at her.

"Well if that's how Natsuki wants it." Shizuru let go of her hand to wrap her arms around Mieshii's free one, walking closer to the younger girl.

"O-oi!" Natsuki panicked, "What are you doing?"

"If Natsuki does not wish to be shown public affection then I don't wish to make her uncomfortable." Shizuru explained with the slightest evidence of a frown on her features. She then turned a warm smile to the girl she was currently clinging to, "Mieshii doesn't mind, does she?"

"Of course not, Shizuru." she smiled back, "But I think Natsuki is getting jealous."

Shizuru sent a glance in said girl's direction to see her wearing a somewhat defeated and dejected look on her face. The brunette waved her friend's expression off with a gracefully movement of her hand that only Shizuru and Atsuko could pull off. As they walked on they passed a moderate house with a blonde man standing at his front door. When he saw the girls he waved, "Oi, Mieshii."

She nodded since both her hands were occupied at the moment, "Hi, Sergay-san."

His lingered on the youngest girl a little too long for Natsuki's liking. She sent him a death glare before turning to her sister, "Who's that?"

"That's Sergay-san. He just moved in a couple of weeks ago."

"And how do you know him?"

"I cut his grass last week."

"That's where you got the forty dollars from?" Natsuki waved her hands about in the air, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in detention then remember."

"Oh yeah." Natsuki's eyes narrowed, "It's all because of that battle-ax."

"And that's why Miss Maria gave you detention in the first place." Mieshii looked at her in amusement.

"Well it's true." the blunette answered a bit animatedly, "That's why she doesn't have kids. She can't find a man that's willing to stay with her."

"Natsuki," Shizuru scolded, "that isn't nice to say."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki said in a 'whatever' sort of tone. Then getting back to the subject of the man, "He looks like a child offender."

"He might be." Mieshii stated nonchalantly, "He keeps asking me if I want to come in for ice cream and cake."

"Hm..." Natsuki looked back at the house with another glare, "He better not try anything." School went by as usual and when it was over the three met in front of the school.

"Are we going to go cut grass today?" Natsuki quizzed to Mieshii, taking Shizuru's bag with a light blush. Shizuru gave her a sweet smile. Mieshii shrugged, "I guess so. Genki-san's grass is getting a bit tall."

"Then we shall cut grass!" Shizuru pulled them forward. The siblings exchanged glances, it was Natsuki who spoke, "You're going to push the lawn mower?"

"Of course not." Shizuru crinkled her nose, "Ladies don't do such things."

"Did she just call us dudes?" Natsuki looked at Mieshii.

"I think she called us white trash." she shook her head slightly.

"I'm just saying you two are more working class than I am." Shizuru tried to clarify what she meant. They looked at each other once more, "Yep, definitely an insult."

"I didn't mean it that way." Shizuru pouted as the siblings left her behind.

"I just have to go home to change and I'll meet you at your house." Mieshii was saying to Natsuki when Shizuru caught up to them.

"Okay, but don't be too long." the blunette nodded. They parted ways at Mieshii's house with Natsuki and Shizuru heading to Natsuki's house. Mieshii watched them walk away for a few moments before turning to her house with a smile; yes it was nice to be loved.

She walked into her house, only to be assaulted by a metallic smell. She dropped her bag to the floor for she knew that smell all to well from practice with Natsuki and Shizuru. Blue sparks appeared near her hands to form two pistol swords. These were different than the weapons created way back when in that the silver pistols were the main weapon with the short swords welded to the top of the barrel were secondary weapons.

She moved through the dark house slowly. The heavy smell was thick on her tongue and filled the air around her mockingly. She stepped into the living room, letting out a gasp, "Uncle!"

Against the wall, sitting in a pool of his own blood. She ran to him, her weapons disappearing in blue sparks. She fell to her knees in front of him, her uniform soaking up the blood. Her trembling hands cupped his face to make him look at her, "Uncle, please..." Her voice threatened to crack as he opened his eyes slowly. He tried to offer her a smile, but it was weak, "Mieshii."

"Save your strength." she moved to pull him to his feet, "I have to-"

"No," he shook his head once, "I won't make it."

"No, you... I..." her tears started to fall uncontrollably. Allen forced his smile to widen slightly, "They came to get you." Her eyes widened, who was coming to get her? "They're going to tell you things, but I want you to know I loved you like you were my own – he coughed up blood here- daughter." He closed his eyes slowly, "I was waiting for you to get back. I wanted to see your face one last time before I..."

"NO!" Mieshii cried, falling against him. She didn't notice the intruders before they were in the living room with her. She stood quickly, tears falling like rivers over her cheeks, a terrible snarl coming to her face. Her weapons were back in her hands in the blink of an eye. The ten men hesitated at the burning look in her brown eyes. She reminded them of a wolf ready to kill. Though they hesitated she didn't hold back and she shot and cut down seven of them before she felt a needle dig into her neck. She turned to find eyes the same color as hers and another dart hit her. A moment passed before she fell to the bloody floor.

The redheaded woman lowered her tranquilizer gun with a thoughtfully expression, "She's stronger than I thought she'd be." She smirked at the dead man slumped against the wall, "It would seem you lied to me Allen and now look where it got you." She couldn't hold back her snicker, "You always were too soft."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Omake:

Mieshii was pushing the lawn mower in front of Sergay's house. She stopped to wipe the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand when the blonde man stepped outside, "Mieshii-chan, would you like to come inside for a break?"

Brown eyes turned to him, "Yes, thank you." He watched her jog to him, mentally licking his lips. He led her to the kitchen where a bowl of ice cream and a plate of chocolate chip cookies were waiting for her. Her shorts and tank top didn't offer much protection from the cold air. His leering shadow appeared behind her, only to have Natsuki come out of nowhere and kick him to kingdom-come.

"Mieshii, are you okay?" she appeared beside her sister. Mieshii ran into her sister's arms, snuggling into her chest, "I am now that Onee-chan is here."

"I'll always be here." Natsuki hugged her tightly.

Natsuki and Mieshii walked into the living room of Natsuki's home to find Shizuru staring dreamily into space. A river of drool was coming from the corner of her mouth. They looked at each other then back at Shizuru. Natsuki spoke, "Should we wake her?"

"No way." Mieshii shook her head, a devious idea popping up under her multicolored tresses, "While she's out of it we can grab the mayo."

"And ice cream." Natsuki got in on the idea. They ran to the kitchen to obtain said items along with Pocky and some Coke. They then ran to Natsuki's room to eat the items greedily, locking the door behind them to keep Shizuru out. Three hours later they regretted eating all of that as they laid on the floor; a sick feeling in their stomachs.

"This sucks." Mieshii groaned. Natsuki nodded before smirking, "Yeah, but it was sweet up until now."

They laughed, stopping abruptly when the need to vomit rose in their stomachs; Shizuru still in the living room with her daydream.


End file.
